Keiko Tasanagi
dAKXMbj.jpg General Information Name: Keiko Tasanagi Age: Six Weight: 40 lbs Height: 3'7 Eye Color: Gold Blood Type: O+ DoB: June 23 Apperance oRNEec0.jpg WjWvEEx.jpg QzMJj6E.jpg As of Saga 1: Keiko for the most part looks like a normal little girl. She favors her mother greatly but still has many features from her father. One thing that sticks out the most is her golden amber eyes, that is a hereditary trait in the Tasanagi family. However it is other things about her appearance that her mother tries to keep under wraps. When Keiko is upset or excited her guard goes down and she loses control over her more humanoid appearance. Usually resulting in her reverting to a more wolf like appearance. Small wolf ears popping up on the top of her head and even at times looking like a puppy. ojZKonb.gif To help prevent making too much of a scene in public her mother usually makes sure Keiko wears some sort of hat when they are out in public. Also because Keiko has yet to get control over this part of her appearance, her mother home schools her instead of sending her to elementary school like her peers. Behavior/Personality Czs6Qjp.gif wUN4GsA.gif 0aZrHks.gif vZtm6gO.gif As of Saga 1: Where Suzume was quiet and shy for most of her life especially as a child Keiko is vibrant and spunky. She is inquisitive and often times learns and understands things that a child much older still has yet to grasp. She is very in tune to people's emotions and often catches onto her mother's mood before Suzume has a chance to say anything. She loves reading especially the old comic books that were her father's and mother's when they were younger. She especially cherishes her father's because she never got the chance to meet him. As far as she knows her father died heroically saving the city like a super hero. In her mind that's sort of how she views him. It makes her sad sometimes to see other children her age with their fathers. Not that she doesn't have a father figure in her life her uncle Nik, who is now her step-father has been there her entire life. But it still hurts knowing that she won't be able to meet her real father. All around Keiko is a sweet little girl, who gets excited by the simplest of things wether it's butterflies or blowing bubbles. She's typically an easy going child that really doesn't give anyone any trouble. Roleplay Allignment To be determined. Keiko is still young, so her alignment is still being developed by her life experiences. But to go by her personality as it is right now she goes between Lawful good and Neutral good with little hints of Chaotic good. Either way she's a good little person. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Being adorable 'Fighting Style' To be determined: Base Style: ... Flow of battle: ... Keiko has yet to be trained to fight, but has the potential to become very powerful. 'Chi Base' (Optional) To be Determined: Who knows what a little training can do? Chi Form To be determined: Once again this is something that she has yet to be trained in. But I have no doubt that she can be very powerful. 'Weapon of Choice' Being cute as Hell. What more of a weapon does a little girl need. Allies/Enemies Family Mother: Suzume Tasanagi Keiko's world revolves around her mother she seeks comfort and love from her and Suzume is always there for her. However she always senses and underlying sadness from her mother that she really hasn't figured out yet. Father: Kin Tasanagi Keiko only knows what her mother has told her about her father. She thinks of him in a sort of super hero light. As of now she believes that he died saving Kasaihana City. Now that Kin is back perhaps a relationship can be established. Step-father/Uncle: Nik Tasanagi Keiko truly loves Nik like a father, he has been there since her birth. he makes her laugh and typically all she has to do is smile to get him to do whatever she wants. Even though it got a little confusing when he and her mother got married she still feels for Nik as a child would for their father. Maternal Grandfather: Motoshige Yasutake Over time the family has become distant from her grandpa Moto. She goes with her mother to visit him when she goes, but she feels distant from him when she's there. She senses that he is indifferent with her for some reason. And conversations are always strained between him and her mother. Keiko is pretty sure he just prefers to be alone. Paternal Grandfather: Keyth Tasanagi Keiko doesn't really have a big relationship with her grandpa Keyth. More so due to Nik's insistence on keeping his distance from his father in order to prove himself individually from the name Tasanagi. She has heard her mother speak with Nik about sending Keiko to the dojo to train with Keyth but it hasn't gotten any further than talk. She would like to know him better because the relationship with her mother's father is so strained. 'Background' Keiko is the daughter of Kin Tasanagi and Suzume Yasutake. The pair dated for quite sometime through high school, a realationship that was full of up's and downs. When Suzume was 17 she found out that she was pregnant, the pair tried to work together but in the end they seperated after Kin slept with another woman. Unfortunately after this the fight with Sector Olympus occured soon after Keiko's birth after this battle Kin was no where to be found and many thought him to be dead. Suzume raised Keiko herself for a while but always had the backup of Kin's older brother Nik. When Keiko was around 5 years old Suzume and Nik Tasanagi decided to get married, Keiko had to adjust because she had tought of Nik just as her uncle for so long. She loves him yes, but she still has a wanting to know her real father. Her mother had told her heroic stories of the things her father had done, and developing her own love of super heros from him and her mother. She thought of Kin in that light. Like her father she has inherited the Tasanagi Inu abilities but she has yet to get any control over them. Her trasfomations are sporadic and she can often change without even realizing it. Because of this her mother has been schooling her from home out of fear of what would happen if she transformed around her more atypical peers.This sort of upsets Keiko because she want's to go to school with the other children to school, and often times argues with her mother about it. As of now she's a pretty normal little girl.. with her own little quirks of course. The Purple Saber To be explained soon enough. ddb619032fdeebd228a0ddd0f03e6bf6.jpg 3f1919c7cbce8699d10de19007dd5df4.jpg 5e0b8b176588e3e0f90293c50a4df50f.jpg 8b9e836b61fa321fd5b75d7679f2635a.png 8fb722bfe45ca2be5918ce5b1d72d54b.jpg 89a56a06a409244c2fa06d0cd43728f1.jpg 164f84e347513a3485852bf9f45cf11e.jpg 74359d00fcf117ae006fb069497a841b.jpg 82356cb09370c33341e806c9f1284080.jpg 511135-kick_ass_9_year_old.jpg 817430d82ab61e663a988b502b1c4c6c.jpg 2362178-hit_girl_by_pungang_d49wr3m.jpg 3558334-0054003090-hit-g.jpg 4027885-0147380998-250px.png 4094132-hit+girl.jpg a441287b9e09e0b20cac4dbed3e6ee41.jpg a42f326c3a2cffccc47f335e2ff68910.jpg ba78e0e76d7698e3d9116034b402351b.png d43c1ae09e007e1b6668f7b06a28be9a.jpg d286dc2b0b5536d24ea10a8cbd9b147f.jpg emmshin_hgdp_001_da__by_emmshin-d6rub5h.jpg fe2290b7aee1a655c22d48a273f73da0.jpg Hit.Girl.600.547867.jpg hit_girl.jpg hit_girl_bloody_doodle_by_r6655321-d4k22nd.jpg hit_girl_by_baratsu-d672aca.jpg hit_girl_cover_a_p.jpg hqmmmmdefault.jpg i_am_hit_girl_by_staroksi.jpg ka_04_007.jpg tumblr_nhqdg84hP21sp0vngo1_1280.jpg PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Flexibility 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Tasanagi Family Category:Wolfblood